Chivalry: Hearts
by Shooting Star Ships
Summary: Contrast(Dark/Light) Themes. AU. Adventure Time. Ice Queen/Finn(Primary) WARNING: Lemons are inside this story. Forced Shipping maybe present.
1. Chapter 1

Hearts

 _ **I love my queen. I swore my allegiance to her. She was there when I needed someone the most. She cares, just as I do for her. My heart beats for her for she is love, love like no other. She may be older, and she may been like my mother growing up, but I don't care, my heart still loves her all the same. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else but her. She is the mistress of all that is frozen, but I love her warm embrace. She may be going mad but I'll find a way to keep her sane, no matter the cost, no matter how long it takes.**_

 _ **I'm eternally indebted to her, for she saved me when I was broken. Forever, may she reign. Eternity, will she live. For she my Queen. The Ice Queen...**_

 _ **(Hearts)**_

I was once a hero. "Finn, the Champion of Ooo. "Slayer of Thousands, Savior of Millions." "Protector of Peace.", "Bubblegum's #1 Assistant". Yeah, I use to be a hero. Now, I'm "Unstable." "Finn, the Rouge." "Fallen Hero." "PB's Greatest Failure." That's everyone saw me after The Conversion. Well... not everyone.

I take a break from my thoughts to look over at Simone. She sat her section of the round table However, instead of listening to Bonnibel drone on about progress of the Parallel Citizens, she was making miniature snowmen on the table.

 _What I give to be you right now, my liege._

She reminded of a child at times. Sweet, innocent, and oblivious to the reality that is the world around us.

 _Once again you amaze me with how you can make any depressing thought disappear with your presence_.

I return my attention to the princess. I must keep focus on the matters being discussed. "Bonnie" has a history of trying the Ice Kingdom.

"Finn? The Ice Kingdom has the floor. Would you like to speak on behalf of your territory?"

Don't worry, you'll see in a few minutes.

"Only if my Queen will allow it." I bow, as I await her judgement.

My voice brought her back to meeting. She pauses for a moment, as if she was pay attention the entire time.

"Sure. I believe you are more than capable to handle this. Just make sure to stay professional."

I wince a little on the inside.

 _I won't fail this time My Love._

"Yes, your Highness."

I make my way toward the podium. I walk pass Marcy, who gives me a thumbs up.

"Finn." I have the displeasure of conversing with Princess.

"Bonnibel."

"You're handsome as always." She places her hands on my shoulders. I gently move her hand away from them, but it takes alot for me not to break her wrist. Lucky, Simone is enough.

"Well, I manage."

"I don't how when you in live in that peasant village you called a kingdom."

 _Here we go again_.

"It's not all that bad. We do have our moments but what nation doesn't?"

"While that's a fair point, your "moment" happen more often than most nation do. I just don't see why you just come live with me in my palace."

"Well, I have my reasons."

"Such as?"

"I have standard that wouldn't even sink that low."

An uproar of comments comes from the crowd of officers and officials. Be she ignores it, and pushed forwards. She is difficult to work with.

"I'm glad to see that your sense of humor hasn't left you. Your Queen own palaces doesn't even meet the standards that she set herself."

Even more uproar. It ticks me off getting into it with her, but I can't stand her smug attitude. I look down at her and response;

"Well, at least our citizens can adapt to change."

The uproar grows louder. However, this either times Simone's voice has not once spoke. I can feel her gaze on me.

"It's easy to adapt when you're not even REAL!"

They grow even louder.

"And those Artificially Flavored Fools you call people are?"

They close to break the sound barrier.

"Well, I don't see you helping me make some."

They so silent, it's louder than their last comotion.

The nerve of this woman. She has major issues. To say something like that in front of the queen.

I got close to her, and begin to talk harshly.

"[whispers]I'm not having this conversation with you here."

"Then where Finn?! When can we actually talk and not have a screaming match."

"Stop it! Stop it right now! How dare you try this infront of her Highness?"

She spit in her direction.

"Fuck your Queen. She can go to Hell and Freeze over for all I care."

"Go sit down, Princess. Go before do something I will not regret."

"After swearing your allegiance to that hag, what is left to regret?"

My rage causes the room temperature to drop rapidly. I want nothing more than to turn her into dry ice, and break her in two. I feel my Queen's gaze intensifies. I look over at her, preparing for that angry expression on her face. But I see something worst, disappointment. I began to realise that I'm embarrassing, not just our nation, her as well. I feel like crying right now. I return my glare to Princess.

"Look what you made me do."

She gives me a very pleased smirk. "Well, it your fault. You should have joined me when you were first asked. Instead of being a knight in that frozen wasteland you call a Kingdom. You could have became a king, with me as your wife."

"Get it through your thick skull, Bonnie. Even if Hell froze over, and I lose everything I know and love. I would rather have LSP as a Wife, than know you."

The council suddenly became lively again.

"Now, please leave so I may give my concern the intelligent members of the Board."

Her pink skin becomes a deeper shade at that little comment. Her fist clenching was a satisfying sight to see. I'm glad to see that she has nothing more to say. She walks past me, turns her head slightly to give a glare that will cause most men to coward. I am not most men.

I take a couple seconds to calm down, turn towards the audience of the room.

"Women, life's greatest poison, am I right guys of the room?"

All the men begin to laugh loudly at my little joke, only to have each of their female counterpart slap them upside the head.

"Point proven." Marshall is the only one who was unphased by his partner attack and wanted to continue the joke.

"Alright, but seriously, let's talk business. My name is Finn, and by the power of the Ice Queen of the Ice Kingdom, I speak on behalf of my nation. Does the council understand and agree to these terms. As usual, it shall be decide by a majority vote, excluding the Ruler and Representative of said nation."

"Slime Nation Agrees"

"Nightosphere Agrees, by only because you made us laugh today Finny-boy." Marcy giggles at the event beforehand.

"Glad to be able to entertain y'all today."

"Now you're just brown-nosing." Marshall grin never left him.

"Heh. If it wasn't for the fact that we're at a very important meeting today, I take both of you on right now."

"Ha. Anytime."

"Whatever, Lumpy Space has given up their vote for the refused to come after hearing that weren't have free food. What a surprise."

 _Well, at least they're not as bad as Princess._

"Wizard Kingdom, where do you stand?"

"We agree to the terms."

"Okay the only kingdom left is, the Candy Kingdom."

All eyes shift from me to two candy twins.

"Bon-Bon, we have to answer."

She looks up at me with a childish pout. I return with a nonchalant smile and wave.

"You already know my answer."

"I only counts if you directly express your agreement or disagreement to the terms, after it as been agreed upon by both rulers and representatives."

She suddenly stands up from her seat and place her palms on the table.

"Fine! I say that the Candy Kingdom disagrees with these terms!"

Gumball remain silent.

"*sigh* Is this agreed upon by you as well, Ben?"

He looks nervously at his nations ruler. She returns a menacing glare toward him. I can see him physical jump when they made eye contact. He looks down, and away, from his counterpart.

"I-I will not say against the vote, Finn. My apologies."

"It's alright man. I can tell you didn't have a choice. Well, that's three against one. The "aye"s have it. Well, now that's out of the way let's get started."

...


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour of discussing treaties, support system between alliances, and the ever annoying invasion of privacy by the Cun-I mean Candy Kingdom, closed my time, and the meeting was scheduled to continue for another hour.

Well, at least I can spend an hour of silent with her maje-

My phone starts vibrating in my cyan blazer.

-sty.

I look to left to see Slime Queen doodling. Over to my right is Marcy and Marshall on their phone texting. I figure it's probably something funny one of them sent as I open my inbox.

I'm sorry. -PB

I was right. It was just a joke. I place my phone back in my shirt pocket. I glance at her, still trying to figure out how she got my number. Had to change it twelve different times.

She give a shameful look towards me.

Like that was going to work on me, Princess.

brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrb

siiiiiiiiiiigh*

Please, just talk to me. -PB

No. We're at a meeting. You need to start paying attention (-_-) -F

Like you care about the welfare of cats in the Cat Kingdom (OvO) -PB

It's better than having to talk to you -F

Please. I just want to apologise. -PB

Then why can't you do in person. -F

Because, I... -PB

I'm about to block your number -F

I DON'T WANT TO CRY IN FRONT OF EVERYONE OKAY?! (~n~) -PB

I look over at her. Damn her eyes.

Fine. I'm getting up first. You wait for me to text you then we will meet up. -F

Okay. Thx. -PB

Whatever -F

I stand up from my chair and head out the door. Taking one last glance at Simone, I leave.

I begin my trip through Princess's castle. Old place never changes every time I come back.

Why do I come back? Oh, right. For Simone.

Brrrrrrrrrrrb

Just when I forgot my worries.

Can we meet up in my private chambers -PB

I thought I was suppose to message I was ready. And Why? -F

I'm sorry. I got nervous. And to answer the second question I feel more comfortable doing it in their. -PB

Fine. Let's get this over with already.- F

Yes, let's. Do you still remember the way? -PB

Unfortunately. -F

Well, I'll meet you there. -PB

Why Grod? Why me?

I finish my trip up the staircase and enter her room. I decide to take seat on her queen-sized bed.

I instantly begin to melt in comfort from the feel of the mattress. It's like sleep on cotton candy. I draw the same scent from the pillows.

"*a-hem*"

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

"Uuuuuuuuuck!"

"What was-"

"Nothing!"

"It looked like you were smell my-"

"Drop It!"

That smirk returns.

"Oh, how long has it been?" She struts towards me.

"How long as what been, Princess?"

She sits next to me and start spooning me.

"Since we had a nice moment together. No screaming, arguing. When it was just us, and no one else. We use to be inseparable. "

I as much as I want to push her to the ground, I let her do her thing. Plus, I like to see where she's going with this.

"Now, when we together, It's the Great War all over again."

"Well, things changed. What can we do?"

"We can try mending our broken ties." Her trail down my body. I jerk her away.

"Princess, this isn't professional."

"My name is not Princess, it's Bonnibel. Why can't ever call me by my name? Do I mean so little to you that you can't stand uttering my name from your lips?"

I stand up from the bed and position myself in front of her. I take a deep breath and begin.

"Well, you're not wrong."

"W-what?"

"You're right. Before we use to be the classic characters in any situation. Whether I was rescuing you, or you rescuing me. We had each others' back. I use to be head over heels for you. Hell, I'll admitted I start up loved you Princess. You were all that I could think about, but now. After the things I seen, said, and heard about you, I lost all respect for you as a person. The fact I only call you Princess is because I somewhat respect your alternate , self, and since you "co-rule" together, I'll give respect where it's due. But, every time I see you I want freeze your lungs , and watch you choke. I'm sorry, but after what you tried to do to, not only me, this world, I can't see myself looking at you with nothing but hatr-."

She lunges at me. She somehow pins me to the ground with a surprising strength. She looks like she walking the border of wail and raging.

"{wailing/roaring}I'm sorry okay?! I constantly apologize for my actions all those years ago but you still refuse to acknowledge my love! Dammit, you know how many nights I wasted trying and crying for the chance to fix my wrongs. I lost too Finn, I lost Lady that Day and it was my fault. You're only one I have left from the past. Marcy doesn't even come around anymore! It's just me and my demons. You're the only things that real in my life, and I don't want to lose you too."

I shove her away from me.

Now my suits all scuffed up.

"You Already Have."

I turn towards the door.

"Is this what Jake would have wanted?"

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSH*

I turn around towards her.

"You're right again, Bonnie. This isn't what would have wanted."

I stand her on her feet and cupped her cheek. She starts blushing madly. "If he was here, he'd want us to love each other, marry, and live a long life together. Just you and me, sweet Princess."

SMACK*

She sits on her knees, holding her face, staring at my extended left arm.

"But he isn't here. So it's my choice to make. Never speak of his name again, or I'll beat you within an inch of your life."

"If this is the only way you care what I say, the only way you acknowledge me, the only way you touch me, then so be it. I know you wouldn't kill me. Even though you just struck me to the ground, I'm still in love with you. I see this as finally getting you to talk to me."

A light blush crosses her cheeks. Eyes dazing.

"You're sick, Princess."

"Maybe. But it's better than being dead to you."

"The meet is about to close in 10 minutes. We must head back. Pick yourself up."

"Yes sir."

I look at her with pure shock.

"Don't do that. You are a Princess, at least have some respect for yourself."

"I can't. Not until you have some for me."

"I'm leaving."

"May I ask one more thing of you."

"What woma-"

Her sweet lips encases my own. Her bittersweet tears fall down her face. I grab hold of her arms, trying to ignore her taste, the lustful poison. Taste like fine wine, but about as good as frog urine. I now realize that I have her pin to her bed, but I let her draw me closer. My sense finally return to me.

"*Spit* You vile, bitch."

I cock my left fist back, preparing to strike her. She looks away, but doesn't flinch.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

I begin to beat her pillows. I won't let her get the satisfaction.

I won't let you get the better of me. I'll deny you of my touch. Even if it's one pure rage.

"Arggh!"

"Finn. You're missing."

"Shut Up! I know what I'm doing, you broad."

"I-I'm sorry."

"That's right! Your nothing but a sorry, excuse of a princess! You love having control over that you like! But once lost it, you can't stand let it leave. You constantly hold on to nothing, while trying to have something. If someone else has it, you go crazy! Harassment! Threats! Declarations of war! all crime you commented against my queen! You're just an immature brat with power! I swear if she would let me, I'd kill you in your own bed! Now, for the final time, LEAVE MY QUEEN, MY NATION, AND MYSELF THE HELL ALONE!"

"*Sobbing*"

"NO! Stop that! You're not getting out of this! And Damn it, look at me when I'm speaking to you!"

She obeys without question.

"I can't stand you pretend that you are innocent anymore. I will never love you. Not this lifetime or the next."

"Your wrong, Finn. To treat me like this but I don't care. I know this isn't you. The real you. The one I use to know all does years ago. This all her doing. That damnable Ice Queen. I swear when I find a way to cure you, I'll gladly have you with open arms."

"You got one thing right. It's because of her that I'm like this. I now see you for what you really are. I was blinded, but now I see. Thanks to her, I'm no longer lost, because she found me. I love as my queen, but I also her as a person, thousand times over."

With that, I make my leave, heading to the exit. Wanting nothing more than to see the queen.

I feel I'm being watched right now, but I assume it was Princess. But, then again, you know what they say about assuming.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Finn!"

 _Fucking Princess._

I slowly turn to face my demise.

"[scared shitless]M-my lord, please,j-just hear me."

"What did I say about titles?"

"[even more shitless]Not-to-when-are-alone,-your-majesty.I-mean-your-highness.-I-mean-!"

"SILENCE!"

"HMPH!"

I look down at my feet. I can't bear to see my queen's disappointment.

"I can't even begin to describe how disappointed I am at your display in front of the council today."

"..."

"You not only interrupted my playtime during it, but you absolutely embarrassed me before the congregation. Have no shame?"

"..."

 ***Slap***

 _Real glad she decide to kept her rings on._

"You answer when spoken to, child."

"Yes ma'am."

"Answer my question."

"Simone, I-I am truly sorry I disgrace you during that meeting. I deserve any and every consequence given to me. I am ashamed that I embarrassed such as fair, and true queen such as yourself."

"Flattering will get you nowhere."

"Those were honest truths. Self-evident by how to you rule this nation. Which is why, while ashamed, I do not regret what I did."

That is the wrong answer. She became upset again.

"Care to explain yourself?"

"Simone, how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you stand there and not destroy that bitch over at the Candy Kingdom."

"Language young man!"

"Forgive me. I lost my nerves. The mere mention of the… woman is enough to rile me up, Simone."

She pulls me into gentle embrace. This was something I craved all day. I sync my breathing with hers.

 _This is nice._

"I don't like it when you are like this. You're not fun. I like my Finn-Bear happy."

She places a kiss on top of my forehead. Her soft lips tickle my scalp.

"You always make me happy."

"Then why do let her upset you? Why can't you ignore her?"

I had never actually told her of my disdain for the princess. Whenever she asks why, I usually, "Personal vendetta." and we would leave it at that. She understands something are better left alone, unless it becomes an issue to the kingdom as a whole, but she would never forced the information of me, intentionally. It's the small things the she does that forces to give in to her.

"Finn. Please, answer me."

"I hate her, for what she is. The things she did to me. Things she does to me. She played my for an idiot for most of my life. But I can never forgive her what she did to others, in my name. She put blood my hands that I can never wash off. She thinks she is better than the rest of us. She thinks she is better than you when in fact she is lower than worms inside of the dirt. Spitting in her direction would giving her too much respect."

"*Sigh* You're not telling me everything. What exactly did she do."

I can't tell her. Not about my injustices at the hands of Princess. I don't wish for her to worry anymore than she has to.

"I refuse to waste anymore more of my breath on the child."

"Finn. How old are you?"

"I'm at least in my mid-20s."

"And how old is she?"

"What that have to-"

"ANSWER NOW!"

"S-she is 18 years, ma'am."

"A child. You let yourself get worked up over a child?"

"She wasn't always a child, Simone. You know that. She may have the age of a teen, but mental she has the prowls of a deity."

"I don't care. You need to learn how to ignore her."

"I try my love but I can't. If she's not throwing herself at me, like some common whore, she's disrespects you in front of your face. How do you not strangle her with her own saliva?! Do you have any respect for yourself?!"

"I told you…"

 ***SMACK***

"Mind your tongue. How dare you speak to me in such a manner? Have you no respect for me?!"

She slowly backs me into the wall of her chambers.

"You think I don't notice these things between you and her?! You think I like rolling over and let things work themselves out? You think I like watching that hussy roam her hands all over your body, taunting, no, to spite me?"

She wraps me in a vice. Tears stream down her blue cheek, and they begin to soak into the crook of my neck.

"Even now, I can smell that damnable Elitist in your clothes. Her perfume stink of a sweet tooth whore."

Before I can process her words, she stole my lips. I melt in her mouth as she intertwine our tongues together. Oh, I can feel the pain behind her actions. I begin to cry as well.

She suddenly pulls her lips away from me, staring at me with a suspicious gaze.

"You taste like **Candy**."

"..."

"Why do you taste sweet? I never allowed you to eat candy. In fact, you even told me you hated sweets, except for slushes and snow cones, and only when I make them."

"T-that is correct my liege. I wouldn't accept anything else from anyone else."

"Then why do you taste like **bubblegum**?"

"..."

"You know, I saw you look across the room at the princess occasionally during the Cat Kingdom speech."

 _The one time she actually pays attention. Damn it._

"Simone, it's not what yo-"

"Let me finish. I also saw you looking at your phone a lot as well. Then, out of nowhere, you get up and leave the room, with nothing more than a smile. After two minutes, I see the princess leave the room.

Y'all were gone for a long time. But long enough for you have her presence all over you. So, pray tell, what were you doing that causes her scent to stick to your clothes, and for you to have a hint of bubblegum in your mouth."

The realisation hit me head-on like a rocket.

 _That conniving skank..._

"Simone, you must understand, she's the one that came to me. She tricked me. My queen, my highness, your the only one I have eyes for. She's nothing-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO ICE CHANDELIERS!"

"I-I. Please, don't make me. You'll hate me if I answer that question."

"You did kiss her! You flipping kisses her! And you dare look at me?!"

"No, my love. It's not like-"

"SHUT UUUUP!"

She emphasizes her point with a blast of her cold magic. She concentrates it into her fist.

"You think I don't know what I'm talking about. I know how that devil operates. She's a cunning whore. She knows what she wants and will stop at nothing to get it. Even if it pissing me off. But, you, you willing went with her didn't you?"

"I-I did Simone."

"You dare say my name knowing you went behind my back with that woman?!"

"No! I mean yes. I mean, Simone. It wasn't like that."

"Then you deny intentionally going away from the meeting to meet up with Princess."

"NO. You are correct in that. But it only because she wanted to…"

"[shaking]And do you deny that you held down on her bed?"

 _How does she knows that.? Unless… Princess was taunting her after the meeting._

"My Queen. Please, don't do this."

"Please, tell that you didn't."

"I can not lie to you my love."

She collapse to the ground from bitter grief.

"[Crying] My Grod. Why?"

I rush to her side, but she tries to shake me off. I refuse to lose my love.

"Simone, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly.[crying]I'm sorry."

"Get off of me! How dare? HOW DARE YOU?! How dare you sit here trying to excuse yourself for what you did? You have no right be in my presence!"

"I-I. I'll leave your majesty."

My tears never cease. I turn to the giant, magical, twin doors the lead out of the soundproof room. I heave a sigh. She is right, I should have known that I can't come back to her. I wasn't faithful to her. I should just take my leave.

 _Why can't I move?_

The reality of the situation come to me as I realize I am frozen by my ankles. I can easily break out of this, but I know better. For it's my captor's decision when I'm free.

"Where you think you're going? I'm not through with you, Mertens."

"Yes Ma'am. I am at your mercy."

"Shut it. You wasn't worried about my mercy with had that whore in your clutches."

 _That's so far from this truth. I more scared than ever before._

"Please, make my punishment swift, yet well deserved. It's would but nothing compared to the pain I put you through."

She proceeds to punch me in the face. Although they aren;t very powerful, the potent rage behind them made they like fire. This lasts for 5 minutes. By the end of it, she is now winded, and her knuckles are a vivid red.

"I can't even look at you the same anymore, Finn. Over the years, you have been nothing but a true follower to me. I never had a problem from you. Everyone in the Kingdom speaks so highly of you, my dear. I can't understand why you would do something like this now."

"I was fool, my grace."

She cups my face. Allowing me to look into her soft eyes. She wipes away the tears.

"But you allowed yourself to be tricked, my knight, You must understand, you willing went with her, Finn. You played a part too."

"I understand, my liege.I'll be more carefully."

"Finn, you know that I love you right?" She begins to kiss my swollen cheeks.

"Yes Simone. You do so much, it can't be any but love. I love you too."

"Finn, can you be honest with me?"

"Always."

"Do you wish I was her age? I know it's not exactly agreed by the world that you and I are together. You still a lot of good years to go. I'm only here because this tiara keep me from aging past 45. Is when you kissed her on the bed, were you imagining a younger me?"

"Simone… I don't care what the world thinks of us. You are my queen. My caretaker. And most importantly, you are my lover. I love you, regardless of age. With you age, you brought to me experience. Showed me things that even Princess doesn't know. You give me love, honest and pure. That's all I ever wanted from you, and you never stop providing it."

She begin to cry as she plants her arms around me. I place a gently kiss on her lips. She melts from the action, and proceeds to take control. After a blissful twenty seconds, we, reluctantly, break away from each other, only so that we may breathe once again. Our eyes say that we longed for more. We aren't done.

"Finn~."

"Simone."

"I need you. On the bed. Hold me like you did her."

She unthaws my legs, only to push herself onto me once again.

"Don't worry. I'll treat you better than her. I won't only hold you, but I'll caress you." With that, I lift her in my arms, as a groom carrying his bride to bed. She continue to kiss me as I reach her deep blue sheets. I lay her down, and position myself on top of her, never leaving her hold. I cradle her head as I intensify the kiss. She reacts by pushing us further. I feel her hands run from my white locks to my shoulders.

 ** _Til next when this will be continued. If you enjoy the story so far then like, subscribe, and review on what you think so far. I will try to go back and fix these errors. I sit for one hour, twice a day to plan and write and like to see what you'll think of the story. What will happen, your inferences, how can will characters change, what is Finn hiding, what is Bonnie's endgame?_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Finn, your queen has a lover's request."

"What does she desire?"

"She wants you, no, she needs you. She needs you to bed her. Prove to her that she's still beautiful. That you still love her. Make her feel loved by you. Adored. She want to feel young again. She wants to bare your child."

"I grant my queen ever wish and more. For its my wish as well."

"Shut it and remove your armor and tunic. They only get in the way."

 _With pleasure._

I kiss before getting off the bed, and undress, trying not to seems so eager. I look over my shoulder to see her staring at my body, with a seductive smile.

"Glad you are enjoying the show."

"Not like anything can peak my interest."

"Are you saying that I'm of great interest?"

"No. I'm saying I know what I like."

I leave on my brief just as a taunt. I climb back top, giving her a cocky grin.

"That's so? Well, how about to come and get it."

"Heh.I guess I'll let you command me just this once."

"How about you remove that big dress of yours? It's not as fun I'm the only one naked."

Her smile fell a bit.

"What is wrong my love? You're not as radiant as you was before."

"It just… that…I'm… I'm"

"You can tell me when are ready, Simone. Just know that I can never think of you as anything else but majestic."

"Finn, what if my body doesn't please you?"

 _What?_

"My dear, what do you mean?"

"Finn, what if you don't look how I look? I know that in your heart you love me no matter what. But, your body may not response the same way. It's no secret that I am old enough to be your own mother, and for the last five years I've treated you as my own son. I only realised the attraction we share is mutual. And even though we have done things like this before, we have gone this deep in our passion. I don't wish for us to end. But at the same time, you deserve a more striking partner. My body may not age past 45, but still women tend to lose their luster around this time."

"Is this about Princess?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. But, she so heartset on being with you. I'm scared that maybe after we do it this, your will carve her younger, more lively, figure."

 _Simone…_

I don't know what say to this. No word would have calm her aching , there has to being something that I can do. Something that would final lay her thought to rest. Wait, maybe what it is. If words wouldn't satisfy…

I make her face me, Even as tear stream down her face, she is more beautiful this night than any other.

I claim her lips for my own. I push her onto the bed. Her shock leaves her as she wraps her arms around my neck, drawing us to each other. I. slowly, move away from her minty lips, running my tongue across her neck.

"F-F-Finn. What your you doing to me?"

I continue my actions without a word. I focus on the mission at hand; fulfilling my queen's Lover's Request.

 _Make her beautiful._

I place kisses around the base of her neck. She moans softly in my long hair.

 _She's cute when she wants to be._

I start to nibble against her nape. It's rewarded by a loud;

"A-aaaaaaaaaa-aah!"

I continue to suckle this area for good minute or two before start unzipping her dress.

She grasp at my wrist.

"Before you do this, if you don't look what you see you don't stop loving me. You never would have to do this again. Just promise that you'll love me all the same as before."

I nearly cry right when she said "don't stop loving me."

 _I can't stop loving you. Not after what you done for me. You freed me from my prison created by Bonnie. I owe my life to you.. You're the only one that I would want to share this with._

In an instant, I open up the front of her dress, letting her abundant mounds free from their cover.

 _She's braless. Good, that makes things a bit easier._

I wrap my arms around her back, pulling her out of the deep blue dress. Her face becomes stained with a blue blush. I can't help but stare her glorious form. I always fantasized about her beautiful figure, Curves taunting all who dares to scan her. The way she walks with confidence. She knows what she does to man. I still remembers the times we go exercising, and were that lovely pink training bra that was two sizes too small. I always had trouble keeping up with her during sprints, and it was because of muscle strain, more because my I lost a little flow of blood to my brain. And her white sweatpants, which were tight on her as well, didn't help me either.

 _You taunted me for so long, and never meant to. You don't know you're beautiful. You don't know how much you are loved._

Objective one complete. Second mission;

 _Make her feel loved by you. Adored._

I clamp my lips over her left breast, and begin to suckle like a hungry infant.

"Oh Finn~! I love you! [crying]Oh my Grod, my Finn-Bear still loves me."

She holds my head closer to her bosom. I release her from my mouth, and begin to draws patterns on her dark blue areolae.

"That it, my knight. Keep going. Your tongue is better suited for this than talking back. Oohh~, we should do this more often."

 _Don't worry. That's not even the tip of this iceberg._

I trail my tongue down her towards her waist. Her breath hicks as come ever closer to sacred lips. I reach to the bottom half of her dress.

I kneeled her breasts while pushing her down on the bed. I place kisses along her neck. Her moans speak of a majestic nirvana.

Now. Let see how much you like being teasted.

I release her from my lips, flashing a devilish smirk in her direction.

"Is it the that time, Finn? Are you going to *gulp* break my purity?"

 _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!_

 _This is, is, so glorious. I'm going to be her first. It's destiny. It's only fitting that I am the one to do it. But, I won't let this haste the plan. This moment just got a whole lot sweeter._

I move down towards her feet. Her crystal clear high heels accent the snowflake design of her pure white stockings. I return my gaze back to her eyes. Her face speaks of great excitement, and nerves.

 _It won't be long my dear. Just one more thing I have to do._

I pull her dress down her slender legs, leave her with nothing but frilly black panties.

 _Guess she is not as pure I thought._

I place her legs on my shoulder, readying her for what is about come. I place a few kisses on her calves and, gently, lick at her thighs, which rewards me with a few moans.

 _I got all night. Guess I can play with her for bit._

I continue my actions as I draw closer and closer to her woodhood. Whatever material her panties are made out of, they appear to be pretty thin. A devilish grin appears on my face, as a dirty idea comes to mind. I open mouth and give her a long, drawn-out, lick over her garment.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!"

 _That's the sweet song I was hoping to hear. Now, let's see if I can an encore._

I begin to lick with much more vigor, motivated by her lover's song. I grab hold of her waist, and pulling her closer, which pushes her deeper into nirvana.

"Finn~.! I-I can't take anymore teasing! This is--nngghhh!-- torture of the highest level! You're too cruel to me. Aaaaa~ At least remove my underwear before I make a mess out of pure pleasure!"

I remove my tongue from her cloth. I carefully pull her last article of clothing away from her crotch, which was so what difficult because it was so damp it stuck, a little, to her.

 _They're so damp, I can't tell it's from my tongue or technique. Hehe._

I remove my boxers as well. I place my lover's legs back on my shoulders. Place my hands on her shoulders as I slowly brought my waist closer to her own. When our member touch, we seem to as though we are being hit by lighting. My eyes search for her hands, which I quickly take hold. I feel her nerves shake as I bury my face in her neck.

"Are I nervous?"

I nod.

"It's okay. I am too. But you know what? It's okay. You know why?"

I shook my head.

She pushes our hands to my face, cause me to look her in the eye.

 _I'm supposed to be strong for you._

"Because I know that, no matter what, you always be with me. Because I'm yours. Just as much as you are mine. We'll always be together. Through Sickness and in health."

Tears stream down my face.

"Til death do we part. I'll make you my king this night. If you make your one and only forever."

I form a ring of ice around of our fingers before I melt our lips together. I give one final push, relieving my queen of her purity. Our grip tighten around each other hands. I try to catch my breath, but she pull me back. She starts kissing all over my face.

"I love you. I love you. I Need You. I always needed you. I always want you to be my first. Ysou're now no longer my little prince, but my king. Now make me yours."

"I love you too." I break my vow of silence.

I start a moderately slow pace. I want her to adjust to this new feeling. After while, I begin to speed up, causing breathless moans become audio cries of pleasure. This causes a fire to ignite, leading my to max out. Her perfect feature glows as arrive closer to union.

 ** _I want to bare your child._**

Then Our Climax.


End file.
